The present invention relates to an accessory spacing element for dowel anchoring devices for wall covering slabs.
It is currently common to cover walls with slabs, generally made of marble, which are associated with said walls by means of various types of anchorings which are fixed by means of screw anchors.
One type of these anchoring devices comprises a bracket which is fixed to the wall by means of a screw anchor and which supports an internally threaded tubular element inside which a complementarily threaded pivot is screwed; said pivot protrudes with a flattened end which is arranged conveniently parallel to the floor.
Said flattened end is crossed by a hole in which a dowel is inserted.
During the installation of the slabs, said flattened end is arranged between the edges of two consecutive slabs, and the dowel is inserted with both of its ends in adapted holes of said slabs, engaging them.
The arrangement of the assembly must be performed so that the device, by means of the flattened end of the threaded pivot, bears the vertical load transmitted by the slab arranged above it and acts as a horizontal retainer for the lower slab.
Due to this reason, the upper slab rests on the flattened end, whereas a certain play is left between said flattened end and the lower plate.
This causes difficulties in correctly mutually aligning the various slabs and in providing constant-width gaps.